Suspension bénéfique
by Meuline
Summary: "-Je vais être clair: vous êtes suspendue, agent Lisbon. Remettez-moi votre arme et votre insigne." Suite à la résolution d'une enquête avec les méthodes de Patrick Jane, Teresa Lisbon est suspendue. Comment va réagir le reste de l'équipe ? Comment le Mentaliste va-t-il gérer une situation qu'il a engendré et qui lui échappe totalement ?


Suspension bénéfique

Les personnages sont de **Bruno Heller**.

**Note de l'auteur:** Tout d'abord, j'aimerais préciser que je n'ai pas écrit depuis un bout de temps. Donc je m'excuse si c'est mal écrit. C'est ma première fiction sur Mentalist donc aussi mon premier Jisbon. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Bonne lecture :)

Suite au visionnage du 2x17 et 2x18.

Les flash-backs sont tirés des scripts des épisodes.

* * *

**Bureaux du CBI, 17h00.**

L'équipe avait une nouvelle fois résolu une enquête qui avait assez mal commencé: Cho et Van Pelt, en intervention suite à la demande de la nouvelle Directrice Madeleine Hightower, avaient découvert une jeune femme amnésique et couverte de sang qui les avait emmenés dans une écurie où gisait 3 cadavres.

Tous les agents étaient à leurs bureaux respectifs et finissaient de remplir leurs rapports d'enquêtes. Le Mentalist était, comme à son habitude, étendu sur son canapé.

**-** Bon, écoutez tous. Même si je ne cautionne pas ses méthodes, l'affaire est close grâce à Jane. Je veux vos rapports sur mon bureau et vous pourrez y aller.

- Le mien est déjà sur votre bureau depuis 1h.

- Patron, je viens de finir mon rapport. Tenez.

Lisbon remercia la rousse d'un sourire et se saisi du dossier que lui tendait son agent.

- Rigsby, mon pote, tu es encore le dernier. Dépêche-toi de finir ton rapport, ce n'est pas très galant de faire attendre une demoiselle.

Suite à la réplique du Mentalist, la demoiselle en question piqua un fard, Cho resta impassible comme à son habitude et Lisbon esquissa un large sourire alors que Rigsby baissait la tête, tentant de se faire le plus petit possible.

- Cho, Jane et Van Pelt, vous pouvez y aller. Bonne soirée et à demain.

- Attendez un instant. Agent Lisbon, dans mon bureau. Les autres, je vous prierez de patienter quelques minutes supplémentaires.

Hightower fit volte-face et repartie vers son bureau tandis que Lisbon regarda tour à tour son équipe et plus particulièrement un certain consultant. Si elle avait à nouveau était convoquée dans le bureau de sa responsable, cela devait forcément être de la faute de Jane. Sûrement une nouvelle plainte. Après un échange de regards et mouvements de sourcils, froncement pour l'un et soulèvement pour l'autre, l'agent Senior se décida à rejoindre le bureau de sa nouvelle supérieur. Mieux valait ne pas la faire attendre.

Après avoir pénétré dans le dit bureau et avoir fermée la porte, elle resta plantée devant Hightower.

- Vous vouliez me voir Madame ?

- Oui. Asseyez-vous.

- Il y a un problème ?

- Agent Lisbon, vous souvenez vous de la discussion que nous avions eu à propos de Patrick Jane ?

- Oui, mais je ne comprends pas où vous voulez en venir.

- Je vais être clair: vous êtes suspendue, agent Lisbon. Remettez-moi votre arme et votre insigne.

- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ? Cria-t-elle en se levant d'un bond.

- Agent Lisbon ! Tonna l'agent Hightower.

Les deux femmes se tenaient maintenant debout face à face, uniquement séparée par un meuble. La scène n'avait pas échappée au reste de l'équipe qui avait tout suivis grâce aux stores restés ouverts. Ils commençaient tous à légèrement s'inquiéter: ils connaissaient bien Lisbon à force de travailler avec elle et si elle s'énervait c'était qu'il y avait une bonne raison.

- Madame, puis-je savoir ce que vous me reprochez ?

- Vous êtes un excellent agent, agent Lisbon, mais vous n'êtes pas assez ferme avec votre équipe. Vous n'arrivez pas à canaliser Mr Jane et je suis persuadée que vous saviez pour la relation entre l'agent Rigsby et l'agent Van Pelt.

**Flash-Back 1 :**

_**Hightower:**__ Entrez.  
__**Lisbon:**__ Madame, je vous assure que vous ne devez pas vous arrêter sur l'incident d'aujourd'hui pour juger des compétences de mon unité.  
__**Hightower:**__ C'était une mauvaise journée, agent Lisbon. Vous avez merdé. Ça arrive. Mettons-nous au travail. Ce juge, celui qui a changé d'avis à propos du mandat de perquisition...  
__**Lisbon:**__ Le juge Withers. Il est connu pour être têtu comme une mule. Quand il prend une décision, il n'en démord plus. J'essaye en vain de l'avoir au téléphone pour..._

_**Hightower:**__ Et il a changé d'avis pourquoi?  
__**Lisbon:**__ Il dit que nous n'avons pas de motif solide.  
**Hightower:** Pas ce qu'il a dit. La vraie raison? Patrick Jane a insulté Hopper Banks, et ce dernier a porté plainte.  
__**Lisbon:**__ Jane a des méthodes peu orthodoxes...  
__**Hightower:**__ Il résout de nombreuses enquêtes, je sais. Il est précieux, il n'en est pas question de s'en séparer. Ce que moi j'en déduis, c'est que c'est vous qui êtes dans une mauvaise posture.  
__**Lisbon:**__ Je ne comprends pas?  
__**Hightower:**__ La réputation de votre service est peu glorieuse. Ma mission consiste à redresser la barre et faire du CBI, la première instance judiciaire de l'État. Patrick Jane à un énorme rôle à jouer.  
Si vous ne parvenez pas à le canaliser, nous trouverons un autre responsable qui saura le faire.  
__**Lisbon:**__ Oui, madame.  
__**Hightower:**__ J'ai terminé. Je vais appeler au juge Withers, pour qu'il vous donne votre mandat._

**Fin Flash-Back 1**

**Flash-Back 2 :**

_**Hightower:**__ A propos de Rigsby et Van Pelt. Ils ont, de toute évidence, une liaison intime.  
__**Lisbon:**__ Quoi, je veux dire… intime?  
__**Hightower:**__ Vous êtes un bon flic, je doute que vous n'avez rien remarqué. Et étant donné que vous ne voulez pas régir, je fais m'en occuper moi-même. Je tenais à vous en informer. Bonne soirée.  
__**Lisbon:**__ Bonne soirée._

**Fin Flash-Back 2**

- Donc, juste parce que je suis sympa avec mon équipe, je suis suspendue ?

- Ce n'est en rien une décision personnelle et ce n'est pas seulement contre vous. Il faut que Mr Jane comprenne qu'il y a des lois et qu'il faut les respecte.

- Alors pour le punir, vous me punissez moi ?! C'est quoi ce résonnement à la con !

- Agent Lisbon, calmez-vous ou je devrais vous mettre un blâme pour insubordination !

L'agent Lisbon se passa les deux mains sur le visage, pencha la tête en arrière et soupira. Jane pouvait vraiment être casse pied quand il s'y mettait mais de là à la suspendre elle… Elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer, tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête et elle ressentait une multitude d'émotions : colère, dégoût, humiliation…Après quelques minutes d'intense réflexion, elle fourra ses mains, qu'elle avait gardé sur le visage, dans les poches de son pantalon et baissa la tête, toujours indécise. Puis, elle releva fièrement la tête, le regard combatif, pour affronter sa supérieure.

- Madame, je comprends et j'accepte votre décision. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me défendre... Mais, si je peux avoir une dernière volonté avant de quitter cette unité, je souhaiterais que Cho me remplace en tant que chef et que vous gardiez l'équipe telle qu'elle est.

- Entendu.

La jeune femme serra des poings dans ses poches. Elle était toujours extrêmement énervée mais faisait tout son possible pour ne rien laisser paraître.

L'équipe, elle, suivait toujours la scène depuis l'open-space. Et ce fut au moment où tout semblait être rentré dans l'ordre, qu'une chose qu'ils n'auraient jamais cru possible se produisit : ils virent, comme au ralenti, l'agent Lisbon sortir lentement sa main de sa poche, se saisir de son étui dans lequel se trouvait son arme, le détacher de sa ceinture et le déposer sur le bureau en face d'elle.

Elle laissa sa main sur son étui quelques seconde, puis se saisie de son badge d'Agent Senior, tourna des talons pour rejoindre son équipe.

Lorsqu'elle passa devant l'asiatique, elle se stoppa net, lui tendis son badge et lança un « Bravo, vous avez eu une promotion » avant de se diriger rapidement dans son bureau, de fermer la porte et de baisser les stores.

Tout le monde avait assisté à la scène, impuissant. Cho avait longuement regardé le badge dans sa main avant de prendre ses affaires et de quitter le bureau, non sans avoir souhaité une bonne soirée a ses collègues. Rigsby avait filé un peu après l'asiatique, trop heureux d'avoir une excuse pour ne pas finir son rapport et aussi parce qu'il commençait à mourir de faim. La rouquine eu plus de mal à quitter le bureau. Elle se faisait du souci pour Lisbon. Elle finit néanmoins par rejoindre son petit-ami qui l'attendait devant les portes de l'ascenseur.

- Bonne soirée Jane. A demain.

- A demain Grace.

Le consultant était resté assis sur son canapé, fixant le vide. Il devait absolument savoir ce qu'il se passait, il était mentaliste bordel. Il aura dû le voir venir. Mais non, il était tellement concentré à imaginer des plans plus foireux les uns que les autres, qu'il n'avait pas voulu prêter attention aux recommandations, oh combien nombreuses, de Lisbon.

Il devait aller la voir, maintenant. Il devait s'excuser. Il la connaissait, si il ne la coinçait pas maintenant pour discuter, elle s'enfuirait et il risquait de ne plus la revoir. Alors, il se leva de son canapé, se dirigea vers le bureau de la brune et entra sans frapper, comme à son habitude. Il la trouva à son bureau en train de ranger entièrement celui-ci. Aïe. Ça commençait mal. Généralement, quand Térésa Lisbon se mettait à ranger son bureau, c'est que la situation était tendue. Voir critique. _Hé merde…_

- Lisbon ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi Hightower a votre arme et Cho votre badge ?

- Vous voulez vraiment savoir ?

- Oui. _Non, je disais ça comme ça. Allons, franchement Lisbon…_

- En quoi ça vous regarde ? _Hé bim ! Dans ta face, mentalist de mes deux ! Lisbon 1 – Jane 0._

Jane resta interdit quelques instant avant de se reprendre. Il pénétra un peu plus dans le bureau de Lisbon pour finir par se placer devant le canapé. Il avait très envie de s'allonger mais il savait que ce n'était pas le moment adéquat. Il était peut être un imbécile selon les situations mais il n'était pas suicidaire. _Elle serait capable de me lancer l'agrafeuse en pleine tête si je la cherche..._

- Parce que… On passe beaucoup de temps ensemble vous et moi. Et quand vous n'êtes pas heureuse, je ne le suis pas non plus. C'est humain, non ?

Lisbon resta muette quelques minutes, fixant son consultant avec des yeux exorbités. Puis, son visage changea du tout au tout laissant transparaitre la haine qui bouillait en elle. Elle se rapprocha d'un pas rageur de l'homme blond, l'index droit en l'air et lui cracha tous les mots qui lui passaient par la tête en ponctuant chaque phrases par un coup d'index sur le torse de Jane.

- Vous savez quoi ? J'en ai rien à foutre de vos sentiments. Toute cette merde là, dit-elle en remuant les bras, c'est de votre faute ! Votre vie n'est peut-être qu'un jeu ou je ne sais quoi, mais pour moi c'est bien réel. J'ai travaillé dure pour arriver là où j'en suis aujourd'hui et ce travail me permet de me loger, de payer mes factures et de me nourrir. Ce n'est pas une histoire tirée de votre esprit malade et je ne suis pas plein aux as comme vous. Je ne peux pas me permettre de me faire virer. Je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez et je m'en contre fous mais si je dois foutre en l'air ma carrière et perdre mon job par votre faute, ce n'est pas mon poing que vous allez recevoir dans la gueule mais une balle dans la tête ! Alors maintenant, vous allez me lâcher et me laisser tranquille.

Elle se retourna aussi sec, prit son sac et sa veste et quitta son bureau. Jane, quand à lui, resta debout devant le canapé blanc. Il se repassait la scène en boucle et les mots qu'elle lui avait jetés à la figure résonnaient dans son esprit. Il finit par s'assoir et se prit la tête dans les mains. _Journée de merde…_

**~oooo~**

**Bureau de Lisbon, CBI, 21h00.**

Patrick Jane avait fini par s'allonger sur le canapé de Térésa Lisbon, son bras droit reposant sur ses yeux. Il tentait tant bien que mal de réfléchir à comment résoudre cette histoire de suspension mais tout ce qu'il arrivait à faire était de se repasser en boucle la dispute qu'ils avaient eu quelques heures plus tôt. Il avait bien tenté de la joindre à plusieurs reprises mais elle ne décrochait jamais et cela commençait à sérieusement l'inquiéter. A ce moment précis, il se détestait. Il sourit tristement, il n'y avait que Térésa Lisbon pour le faire culpabiliser.

- C'est confortable ?

- Moins, depuis que vous êtes là. Lanca-t-il sans se donner la peine de démasquer ses yeux.

- Attention à vos propos Mr Jane.

Il souleva finalement son bras puis se mit en position assise, les poings serrés sur ses genoux, fixant hargneusement la chef du CBI. Soudain, une vague de colère le submergea. Il serra les mâchoires pour se contenir. Elle. C'était de sa faute à _elle_. Lisbon et lui avaient une méthode de collaboration bien à eux : il trouvait les méchants, toujours à la limite de la légalité bien sûr et elle leurs faisait cracher le morceau car c'était la meilleure.

- Voilà bien la situation que nous avions évoqués Patrick. L'agent Lisbon est responsable des actes des membres de son équipe, y compris vous.

Patrick se leva d'un bon et parcouru la distance qui le séparait de la black en quelques enjambées, se plaçant en face d'elle.

- Je vous conseille d'arrêter votre petit jeu avec Lisbon. Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui reprocher ou ce que vous essayez de faire avec elle mais lâchez la. C'est un excellent agent, j'ai confiance en elle. Je lui confirai ma vie.

- Serait-ce des menaces ?

- En aucunes façons. Mais comme vous me l'aviez si aimablement signalé : je suis précieux pour la résolution des enquêtes. Mais je ne travaille que sous certaines conditions : Lisbon. Si elle ne revient pas, je me ferais une joie d'utiliser mes aptitudes pour faire de votre vie un enfer.

Il resta quelques secondes a fixé sa « patronne », car sa seule patronne était Lisbon, sorti du bureau et alla récupérer sa veste de costume sur son canapé avant de se diriger vers les ascenseurs.

Il irait voir Lisbon. Ce soir. Mais tout de suite, il avait besoin de prendre l'air.

**~oooo~**

**Domicile de l'Agent Lisbon, tard dans la soirée.**

Une DS bleue se gara dans la rue, juste devant une maison dont les lumières étaient encore allumés malgré l'heure tardive. Le conducteur éteignit le contact mais ne sortit pas tout de suite de sa voiture. Il fallait qu'il se détende pour rassembler ses idées avant de se lancer dans la fausse aux lions.

Quand il sortit enfin de la voiture, il avança prudemment vers la porte de la petite maison dans laquelle vivait son amie. A quelques mètres de la porte, il put entendre distinctement la musique. Si la musique était audible à ce point de l'extérieur, à l'intérieur elle devait être devenue sourde. _Cette femme est complétement folle…_

Il frappa trois coups sec à la porte et attendit qu'elle vienne lui ouvrir, mais rien ne se passa. Il frappa de nouveau trois coups mais plus fort. Toujours rien. Pourtant la musique était à fond et toutes les lumières du salon allumés.

Il se saisit alors de la poignée et la fit tourner : la porte n'était pas verrouillée. Sa peur augmenta d'un cran. Il passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et scruta la pièce rapidement. Rien. Aucuns bruits mise a par la musique qui était à un volume sonore assourdissant. Il entra rapidement et referma doucement la porte derrière lui puis avança un peu dans la pièce jusqu'à se retrouver au milieu du salon. Il remarqua la petite table sur laquelle étaient dispersé des comprimés blancs ainsi qu'une bouteille de Tequila au ¾ vide.

Et soudain il la vit : elle était de dos, ne portant que son légendaire maillot de football avec « Lisbon 99 » dans le dos et se trémoussant au rythme de la musique.

La scène lui donnait une impression de déjà-vu : elle ressemblait au piège qu'il avait tendu au psy de Lisbon pour lui faire avouer un meurtre. Meurtre qu'il avait commis et pour lequel il avait drogué la policière pour lui faire porter le chapeau. Ce fut la première fois qu'elle vint lui demander de l'aide, qu'elle s'ouvrait à lui et il devait avouer que la voire si vulnérable lui avait fait mal.

**Flash-Back 3 :**

_La séance d'hypnose pour découvre ce dont Lisbon ne se souvenait plus n'avait abouti à rien. Elle était complétement désemparé et au bord de la crise de nerfs._

_**Jane : **__C'est intéressant, non ?_

_**Lisbon : **__Ouais. C'est intéressant._

_**Jane : **__Hmm._

_**Lisbon : **__Bon, ben, merci d'avoir essayé. Vous devez bien avoir…quelque part où vous devez aller, non ?_

_**Jane : **__Je ne vais pas abandonner aussi facilement._

_**Lisbon : **__Je peux compter sur vous pour ne rien raconter de tout ça à personne ? Dans l'équipe ? __(_Elle essaye de retenir ses larmes_)_

_**Jane : **__Oh, Lisbon, allons... __(_Il s'approche d'elle et touche son bras_)_

_**Lisbon : **__Jane, j'ai juste besoin que vous partiez, OK ? _

_**Jane :**__ D'accord._

_**Lisbon : **__Vous pouvez partir ? S'il vous plait._

_**Jane :**__ Ca va aller. Ca va bien se passer, OK ? __Promis._

**Fin Flash-Back 3**

- Lisbon ? Appela-t-il mais elle continuait de danser. Alors il l'appela une deuxième fois, plus fort.

La musique était tellement forte que Lisbon ne l'entendait pas l'appeler. Alors il se décala prudemment vers la chaine Hi-Fi et coupa le son, ce qui fit se retourner la jeune femme.

- Hey, Jane ! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

- Je… Je m'inquiétais pour vous. Vous ne répondiez pas à mes appels.

- Parce que je vous ai envoyé promener ou parce que je me suis fait sortir du CBI comme une malpropre à cause de vous ?

- Ecoutez Lisbon, je suis navré, vraiment. Confessa-t-il

Et il l'était, sincèrement. Il prit un instant pour la détailler : elle était pâle, avait de grandes cernes sous les yeux et avait du mal à rester immobile, surement à cause de l'alcool. En baissant encore le regard, il remarqua qu'elle avait une arme dans la main.

- Lisbon… Vous voulez bien poser votre Glock ?

- Très bien vu, Monsieur le Medium. Le Glock 9 millimètres. Le cran de sécurité est dans la gâchette. C'est pas débile, ça ? Je veux dire, c'est un peu comme si…

- Y'avait pas de sécurité du tout. Finit-il à sa place. C'est vrai que c'est débile. Vous ne voudriez pas le poser ? Tenez, sur la table par exemple. Je suis sûr qu'il y sera bien. Demanda-t-il légèrement paniqué

- Stop ! Arrêtez de vouloir rentrer dans ma tête ! Cria-t-elle en pointant l'arme sur le Mentalist

- Oh, wow. On se calme, tout doux. Répliqua-t-il en levant les mains en l'air

- Calme ? Pourquoi vous voulez que je me calme ?

- Parce que je vous connais.

- Oh oh, voyez-vous ça. Vous me connaissez ? Non, vous croyez me connaitre. J'agis calmement à l'extérieur, mais à l'intérieur, j'ai tellement de colère que des fois je me dis que je vais exploser. Toute la misère et toute la souffrance que je vois tous les jours, ça me donne envie de hurler, mais je refoule tout. Je refoule tout parce que je dois être calme et rationnelle, parce que c'est mon boulot, mais je vous jure qu'il y a des fois où j'aimerais appuyer sur cette gâchette.

La tension était palpable. Tous deux se fixaient dans le blanc des yeux. Jane sentit la colère pendre le dessus sur sa raison. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait l'exaspérer quand elle s'y mettait.

- Rooh, ça va. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais tué quelqu'un. J'ai fait bien pire sur d'anciennes enquêtes. Tenez, la fois où j'ai mis le feu à la grange. J'ai bien aimé, c'était amusant. Plaisanta-t-il dans l'espoir de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Non mais vous vous entendez parler ?! C'est vrai que le coup de la grange faisait partit de mon top 5 de vos conneries mais là… Vous avez hypnotisé, que dis-je, manipulé la victime, interrompu un enterrement et le pire, c'est que vous avez mêlez Van Pelt à tout ça en lui certifiant que j'étais au courant !

- Boire ne vous fera pas oublier ce qu'il s'est passé et n'effacera pas ce que vous ressentez !

- La vengeance non plus !

_ Outch. Touché. Terrain glissant._ Elle était complétement ivre et il devait calmer la situation et contrôler ses émotions si il ne voulait pas que le ton monte encore d'un cran et qu'ils s'envoi des insanités à la figure. Chose qu'ils regretteront tous les deux quand le taux d'alcool dans le sang de Lisbon sera redescendu à 0mg/L.

Ils étaient toujours debout dans le salon, face à face. Il la voyait s'agiter de plus en plus : elle posait son regard dans toute la pièce, elle serrait et desserrait les poings, les bras tendus le long du corps et ses yeux étaient embués de larmes qu'elle s'efforçait de ne pas laisser couler.

Cette vision lui brisa le cœur. Il n'avait jamais aimé voir une femme pleurer et curieusement, c'était encore pire quand il s'agissait de Lisbon. Il avait finalement trouvé une solution pour qu'elle se calme mais elle risquait de ne pas apprécier. Alors il parcouru la distance qui les séparaient et la prit dans ses bras. Comme il s'y était attendu, elle se débattit violement.

- Lâchez-moi ! Hurla-t-elle

Il resserra sa prise et serra les dents quand elle se mit à lui taper dessus. Il laissa sa main gauche dans le dos de la jeune femme et monta sa main droite jusqu'à sa tête et se mit à lui caresser les cheveux pour l'apaiser.

- Shh… Ca va aller… Je suis là. Ca va aller. Murmura-t-il

Et finalement, elle laissa libre court à ses larmes, ses mains serrant fermement la chemise du consultant, bercée par la main dans ses cheveux et les mots doux qu'il lui murmurait au creux de l'oreille.

**~oooo~**

Le consultant était allongé sur le canapé de sa supérieure, sur le dos, tandis que la brunette était allongée sur le torse du blond, dans les bras de ce dernier et le dos contre le dossier du canapé.

Jane caressait distraitement l'épaule de Lisbon, perdu dans ses pensées. Depuis que l'agent Hightower était arrivé, Lisbon avait changée. Avec Minelli, elle devait aussi gérer ses méthodes peu conventionnelles mais elle n'était pas aussi stressée. Il devrait peut-être suivre un peu plus les ordres suite à cet incident. Il ne voulait pas que la jeune femme ait des ennuis et se fasse virer à cause de lui, mais les vieilles habitudes étaient dures à perdre.

Il senti le corps au-dessus du sien bouger légèrement. Elle somnolait depuis un moment déjà, écrasé par l'alcool et la fatigue, et il croyait qu'elle s'était endormie.

- Je suis désolée pour ce que je vous ai dit au CBI. Les mots sont sortis sous le coup de la colère.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. Après tout, je l'ai bien mérité. Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous faire mes excuses pour vous avoir causé du tort. Je ne pensais pas que la sanction irait aussi loin. Virgil était quand même plus sympathique.

- Minelli me manque. Murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- A moi aussi. Chuchota-t-il.

Un nouveau silence s'installa dans la pièce mais cela ne les dérangeait pas. Après toutes ces années à travailler ensemble, ils avaient appris à communiquer sans mots. Ils avaient leur langage rien qu'à eux.

Jane caressait toujours l'épaule de Lisbon, perdu dans ses pensées alors qu'elle traçait des formes imaginaires sur le torse du consultant. Ce fut Jane qui brisa le silence en premier.

- Lisbon ?

- Mhhm ? Dit-elle en relevant la tête pour plonger dans les yeux bleus du Mentalist.

- Je voulais vous remercier, pour ce qu'il s'est passé dans votre bureau. Je reconnais que les mots que vous avez employés étaient durs mais c'était nécessaire pour me faire réagir. Je sais que je vous cause beaucoup de problèmes, que vous vous inquiétez pour moi lors des enquêtes et que vous devez gérer les nombreuses plaintes qui arrivent sur votre bureau à cause de moi. Mais je voulais vous remercier de me traiter comme n'importe quelle personne, malgré ce que j'ai vécu. Vous êtes la seule personne à me traiter en égal, à me remettre à ma place quand il le faut. Et vous êtes la seule personne dont j'accepte les remontrances. Alors, sachez que même si je ne respecte presque jamais les consignes, je tiens compte de toutes vos remarques.

Il avait dit tout ça sans quitter la brune du regard et celle-ci n'avait esquissé aucuns gestes. Il se demanda un instant si il ne l'avait pas hypnotisé involontairement. Si c'était le cas, elle allait le tuer et peut-être même le torturer un peu avant.

Finalement, elle cessa le contact visuel et se rallongeât sur le torse de son consultant dans un petit soupir de contentement. Puis plus rien, silence radio. Le Mentalist attendit quelques minutes, espérant qu'elle lui dirait quelques mots, en vain. Alors il se cala contre l'accoudoir du canapé et ferma les yeux.

- Vous savez, depuis le temps que nous travaillons ensemble, vous ne m'avez apportez que des ennuis. Vous ne suivez pas les règles, encore moins la loi, vous vous mettez systématiquement en danger et inconsciemment vous me mettez et mettez l'équipe en danger. Vous vous mettez à dos tout le monde et ensuite je dois faire des pieds et des mains pour vous couvrir et garder ma plaque. Finalement, vous n'êtes qu'un gamin pourri gâté, égocentrique et prétentieux.

Le Mentalist accusa le coup des accusations porté contre lui. Elle l'avait plutôt bien dépeint et la vérité dites de la bouche d'une personne qu'on aime et qu'on respecte était dure à accepter. Il finit par relâcher la bouffée d'air qu'il avait inconsciemment retenue.

- Mais, quoi que vous fassiez, je finirai toujours par tout vous pardonner. Même si, au final, je pourrai en souffrir.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Parce que je suis trop attachée à vous pour mon propre bien. Murmura-t-elle si bas qu'il n'avait failli ne rien entendre.

Waouh fut le premier mot qui lui traversa l'esprit puis il senti son cœur battre plus vite et une sensation bizarre au creux de son ventre. Comment un petit bout de femme comme elle pouvait à ce point se soucier d'un homme brisé comme lui ? Elle était la gentillesse incarnée. Sainte Térésa. Ce surnom le fit sourire. Il trouvait qu'il allait comme un gant à la brunette. Il resserra inconsciemment sa prise sur le petit corps lové contre le sien.

- Je serais toujours là pour vous sauver Lisbon, que vous le vouliez au non.

Suite à cette déclaration, la jeune femme releva la tête et fixa son consultant en plissant les yeux. Elle tentait de lire à travers ses prunelles bleues, pour savoir si il était sincère.

- Je n'ai aucun besoin d'être sauvée.

- Je sais. Vous êtes la femme la plus forte et la plus courageuse que je connaisse. Rétorqua-t-il un tendre sourire aux lèvres.

Elle ne put retenir le sourire qu'elle sentait naître sur ses lèvres. Cet homme avait le don de lui remonter le moral dans n'importe quelles situations. Situations qu'il avait généralement toujours déclenchées, il fallait bien le reconnaitre. Lisbon tenta de masquer un bâillement en reposant sa tête sur le torse de Jane mais rien n'échappait à l'œil aiguisé du mentaliste.

Celui-ci regarda la pendule accrochée dans le salon. 2h du matin. Il commençait à se faire tard. Il devait la laisser se coucher, elle avait besoin de repos.

- Vous devriez aller vous coucher. Il se fait tard et la journée a été longue et éprouvante.

- Mhmm. Marmona-t-elle

Jane patienta quelques secondes mais voyant qu'elle ne bougeait toujours pas, il conclut qu'il devait être confortable pour qu'elle choisisse de passer la nuit sur lui au lieu d'être dans son lit. Mais au vu de la quantité d'alcool qu'elle avait bu ajoutée à la fatigue, cela ne l'étonna pas vraiment. Il se saisit de sa veste qui se trouvait sur le dossier du canapé et en recouvrit sa collègue.

Il admira quelques instants le visage paisible et détendue de la jeune femme qui avait fermé les yeux puis déposa un baiser sur son crâne.

- Bonne nuit Térésa. Murmura-t-il pour ne pas la réveiller.

Mais alors qu'il allait fermer les yeux et se laisser emporter par les bras de Morphée, il sentit un timide mouvement au-dessus de lui. Lisbon redressa lentement la tête, les yeux embrumés de sommeil et ses longs cheveux dans le visage.

Le blond sourit à cette vision : même comme ça il la trouvait magnifique. Il replaça tendrement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et laissa sa main sur la joue de la brune plus qu'il n'était nécessaires. Puis il remit sa main sur son torse mais conserva le contact visuel.

Lisbon prit appui sur le torse de Jane et vient déposer un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres avant de se reculer.

- Bonne nuit Jane. Murmura-t-elle sur le même ton qu'il avait employé plus tôt.

Puis elle se recoucha comme si de rien n'était. Il resta figé un long moment puis effluera de ses doigts l'endroit du baiser. Un sourire niais apparut sur son visage. Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à la pendule qui annonçait 2h45, il se cala confortablement dans le canapé, les yeux clos et posa sa main droite sur son torse, à côté de celle de la brunette.

Cette dernière s'en saisit et entremêla leurs doigts.

Tous deux s'endormirent le sourire aux lèvres.


End file.
